El perro y el muchacho
by First Of The Year
Summary: Una confesion de amor... algo retorcida. Bunny. ¡One-shot!


**H**ola de nuevo e.e !

Perdón si siguen esperando el tercer cap de "7 pecados capitales".

Es que simplemente no sé cómo hacer el cap de "GULA" D: (Pero yo sé que algún día lo seguiré) Traten de entender, por favor T-T *llorar por culpa*

En fin.. :B

Inspirada en el perro de mi mejor amiga xD Te amo Soff :B

* * *

><p>Iba caminando tranquilo, sin preocupaciones. Sabiendo que iba a llegar 20 minutos antes al colegio. Como siempre, Butters ha tenido un perfecto historial de llegadas. Ni una falta, ni una llegada tarde. Incluso con sus 15 años, no ha roto ese record. (Gracias a la presión por ser perfecto de sus padres).<p>

Caminaba mirando el cielo, cuando choco con un bulto. Miro hacia abajo sorprendido. Y se encontró con un gran perro sentado justo enfrente suyo; de melena dorada, y unos ojos marrones muy grandes, con un adorable brillo cortesía de la luz del sol y muy parecido a un Golden Retriever,.

- Hola amiguito! – Dijo Butters encantado con el animal. – Perdóname por chocarme contigo. – se disculpó, pretendiendo que el perro le respondiera con un "No hay problema" (Cosa que obviamente no sucedió)

Este solo le respondió con un ladrido alegre. Y Butters, tan inocente, pensó que lo había perdonado.

- Mmm, que hace aquí solito? – preguntó – No tienes dueño? – cuestiono mirando el cuello del canino, aunque no encontró ninguno. El perro solo seguía ladrando de felicidad; pareciendo que lo conocía de toda la vida.

Meditó.

- Podría.. llevármelo a casa… no te puedo dejar acá solito después de todo- los ojos del perro se iluminaron de la nada – No lo sé... mis padres me castigaran…

El perro, como si hubiera comprendiendo todo, de repente se tiró al piso, se puso panza para arriba, con las cuatro patas incluidas, y empezó a sollozar.

Fue mucho para Butters.

- Ayy! Pero si eres un amor – dijo agachándose y abrazando a la gigantesca bestia por el cuello – Mis padres no podrán enojarse contigo! – comento alegre. El perro se levantó, quedándose en dos patas y las otras las puso en los hombros de Butters. Teniendo en cuenta que no era muy alto que digamos, aunque la bestia era bastante grande. Le lamio la cara en forma de agradecimiento y se volvió a sentar, mirándolo casi con una sonrisa de victoria/satisfacción.

En ese momento, escucho pasar a Kyle y a Cartman, discutiendo (aunque ya todos tuvieran 15, ellos nunca apagaron ese fuego de odio que ambos se tenían) y atrás los seguía Stan, agarrándose la puente de la nariz y moviendo la cabeza en forma de negación; murmurando algo sobre lo frustrante que era tener que escuchar lo mismo todos los días.

- Oh hamburguesas! – exclamo de golpe Leopold – Llegare tarde a clases y mis padres me castigaran! – empezó con al ataque de nervios. Aunque un ladrido lo saco de sus pensamientos negativos.

- Y que hare contigo? – pensó en vos alta – No te puedo dejar aquí solo. – pensó por unos minutos – Ya se! – exclamó encantado - Ven perrito; vamos.

…

Una vez llegado al colegio, se dirigió a la parte de atrás, y en especial, se dirigió a un basurero que estaba pegado a una pared.

- Escucha perrito – se arrodillo hasta quedar hasta la altura de sus ojos – quédate aquí, yo tengo que ir a clases. Vendré en cada recreo a ver como estas, si? – El perro se recostó, mirándolo con esos enormes ojos marrones – Buen chico – dijo satisfactoriamente Butters con una sonrisa. _"Es inteligente, no creo que se escape" –_pensó.

Y Butters cumplió con su palabra, durante los dos recreos que tuvo lo fue a visitar. Llevándole comida o agua y verificando que este bien. Feliz, observaba como el perro se paraba cuando lo visualizaba, y como se acostaba de nuevo cuando la campana daba aviso para retomar las clases.

Y por fin termino el día. Para butters no fueron 6 horas, fueron AÑOS. Pero ya no importaba, lo bueno fue que por fin salió. Fue a buscar al perro y se fueron caminando hacia su casa. (Cerciorándose de que nadie los haya visto)

Una vez que llego a la casa suspiro y miro al perro.

- Aquí vamos.. – murmuro. - Tu escóndete en los arbustos – le indico al perro, cual obedeció.

- Donde estabas jovencito? – cuestiono con un tono de enojo su madre – se supone que llegaras hace 10 minutos para ayudarme con la cena – exclamo.

- Ummh.. yo.. pues.. - trato de excusarse, aunque no fue de mucho..

- Váyase a su cuarto joven! – regaño la señora Stotch

- Si mamá – dijo con la cabeza abajo.

- Yo continuare con la cena – comento antes de volverá la cocina.

Butters se cercioró de que su madre no estuviera cerca, abrió la puerta y dejo pasar al perro, lo subió por las escaleras sin que sus padres los vieran. Una vez que subieron, el joven cerró la puerta de su habitación.

Se sentó en la cama, agotado. Otra vez lo habían castigado.. Pero al menos no lo pasaría solo.

- Parece que ya conociste a mis padres… - le sonrió con algo de tristeza. El animal solo gruño en respuesta, como si estuviera enojado. – Yo sé que parecen malos, pero yo sé que me quieren.

Sonó su celular, sobresaltándolo. La pantallita decía CLYDE. Butters abrió el celular, con una sonrisa boba y un brillo en los ojos.

- Hola Clyde! – saludo emocionado. El gigantesco perro que yacía recostado al lado de él en la cama, levanto la cabeza de golpe.

– Nada, castigado como siempre – contesto con ironía – Y vos?

- Umm, no, mañana no tengo nada que hacer. – contesto con sorpresa – Claro! Me gustaría ir contigo al parque – dijo feliz.

El perro empezó a soltar ladridos al celular furioso, casi encima de butters.

- Shhh! Perro malo! – exclamo – mis padres te van a escuchar y te van a echar! Eso es lo que quieres? – susurro algo molesto tapando el celular para que Clyde no escuchara nada, menos mal que tenía la puerta de su habitación cerrada, sino, el perro ya hubiera sido descubierto.

El perro se paralizo, comprendiendo el riesgo que corría. Se sentó en sus patas traseras, mostrando obediencia.

- Clyde! – se acordó Leopold asustado – Perdón por haberte dejado hablando solo – se disculpó – Ummh… eso… eso fue un perro de la calle – mintió, algo mal, pero mintió.

– Ajam, bueno, nos vemos mañana! – saludo alegre. – Adiós. – colgó.

Dejo el celular en la mesita de luz, y miro al perro con algo de intriga. Por qué había reaccionado de tal manera?

El perro se puso en dos patas, las delanteras las tenía apoyadas en la pared que se encontraba al lado de la cama. Puso su hocico en una foto.

- Esos son mis compañeros del curso – comento feliz.

El perro puso una de sus patas en un chico. Y empezó a pasar la pata por la cara de ese joven. Butters se sonrojo fuertemente al reconocerlo.

- Y ese, bueno.. Ese es Kenny – comento algo avergonzado – no nos hablamos mucho, porque él siempre esa con su grupo de amigos; Kyle, Stan y Cartman. – dijo algo desanimado.

- Sabes? Te contare un secreto, algo que nunca se lo cuentes a nadie. – el perro se acercó a butters y se sentó a su lado. – Yo siempre he.. tenido fuertes sentimientos por Kenny – comento con una sonrisa.

- Nunca entendí que fue lo que me atrajo de él, si su carisma, su sonrisa, su pelo dorado o sus ojos zafiro. – suspiro como si fuera un colegiala – Aunque no creo que él me tenga mucho en cuenta. Siempre anda más pendientes con las porritas, o con las chicas del coro. – comento dejando libres unas lágrimas.

El perro lo miraba, en silencio. Hasta que se acercó y le empezó a lamer la mejilla, borrando cualquier rastro de alguna lagrima salada. Ese acto no fue de felicidad, sino de consuelo.

- Pero vos no digas nada – siguió divertido el otro son una sonrisa.

- BUTTERS! – grito su padre – A COMER! BAJA DE INMEDIATO!

Este solo pego un saltito, ese grito lo había sacado del tranquilo ambiente.

- Ya voy! – contesto – espérame aquí, ahora te traigo comida. – le dijo al animal.

…

A eso de las 21:30, butters había terminado de cenar (Y lavar los platos, por pedido de la madre. Más que pedido, una orden)

- Aquí tienes – dijo dejando el plato en el piso. El perro solo se limitó a comer – Parece que tenías hambre – exclamo.

- MAS VALE QUE YA ESTÉS DENTRO DE LA CAMA JOVENCITO! – amenazó su padre desde el living.

Él ya estaba listo, había hecho la tarea, guardado los libros en la mochila y cepillado los dientes. Ahora su cuarto solo estaba alumbrado por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana.

- Sera mejor que durmamos – le dijo al perro, se despidió dándole un tierno beso en la cabeza – Buenas noches.

Se dio vuelta, dispuesto a dormirse, cuando sintió que un par de brazos lo acorralaban por la cintura, y que le rosaba una nariz por su cuello de forma dulce. _Pero que…? –_ pensó asustado

- Pero yo todavía no tengo sueño… - Esa voz… se le helo la sangre, le falseaban las piernas, empezó a temblar y tenía las mejillas totalmente rojas.

-Ke-kenny? – pregunto asustado. Cuando se dio vuelta; lo confirmo, era él. Observándolo con esos enormes ojos zafiro, más brillantes de lo usual, cortesía de la luz de la luna y un semblante serio.

- Co-como entrast-te? – no sabía porque, pero busco con la mirada al perro, pero ya no se encontraba.

- Alguna vez escuchaste el cuento "La princesa y el sapo"? – le pregunto divertido, con una enorme sonrisa.

_Flashback_

_- Y esta vez por qué fue? – pregunto un cansado Damien_

_- Me atropellaron cuando iba camino a la escuela – respondió tirándose literalmente a la cama del azabache. – Lo más irónico es que es la primera vez en mis 16 años que miro a ambos lados antes de cruzar – comento divertido – Y me atropellan igual_

_El otro solo se limitó a bufar. _

_Let me hear your scream.. – empezó a sonar la fuerte música de heavy metal del celular de Damien, que se encontraba en su mesa de luz. Este lo iba a agarrar, pero el rubio fue más rápido._

_- Interesante.. – dijo – es de Pip._

_- Dámelo idiota – trato de sacárselo, aunque no fue posible, gracias al otro que lo esquivaba. Pego un salto de la cama y empezó a correr por toda la habitación. _

_- Vamos Damien, déjame leerlo – con o sin su permiso lo iba a leer igual. _

_- Te lo advierto… - murmuro furioso Damien, observándolo con los ojos rojos brillantes, llenos de ira. _

_- O sino qué? – se atrevió a preguntar – ya estamos en el infierno, no creo que me puedas hacer nada. _

_En eso Damien vio un libro que le llamo la atención; ubicado en una repisa muy alta. Olvidado, y lleno de polvo. Agudizo la vista y pudo leer el título, "La princesa y el sapo" _

_Una sonrisa tétrica se formó en los labios de Damien. Kenny al verlo sabía que lo que venía no iba a ser nada bueno.. _

_Todo paso tan rápido. Hace 0.34 segundos estaba con el celular de Damien en la mano, mirándolo a la cara, y ahora estaba el celular en el piso. Cuando levanto la vista, lo vio a Damien, mirándolo con una sonrisa llena de victoria. _

_- Qué carajo? – intento quejarse el rubio, pero lo que sucedió lo dejo atónito. No salieron palabras, sino ladridos. _

_Damien comenzó a reír. _

_Lo primero que pudo hacer, al salir de su asombro, fue irse a mirar a un espejo. Cuando se vio, no lo creía. Ya no era un humano, era un perro. _

_- UN PERRO? UN PUTO PERRO? ES ENSERIO? – empezó a gritar, obviamente, solo se escuchaban ladridos llenos de ira._

_- Te lo advertí… - comento con una sonrisa angelical, lo que hizo que Kenny se enojara más. – Como sé que tu cerebrito de perro no te va a ayudar, lo hare yo. – dijo – Si quieres volver a la normalidad; solo necesitas una cosa.. _

_Kenny lo miro asustado, sabiendo que Damien era capaz de cualquier cosa. Este solo sonrió con maldad._

_- Necesitas un beso, de tu verdadero amor, ya sabes… como los cuentos de hadas. – Empezó a reír, sin retenerse – No hace falta que sea en los labios; digo, nadie besaría a un perro en su sano juicio. – termino de explicar._

_No lo podía creer.. un beso? Como carajo lo iba a conseguir? _

_- Es hora de que vuelvas – dijo el ojirojo – Buena suerte. – rio con ironía. _

_Fin del flashback _

Butters lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. No solo por el hecho de que Damien lo haya convertido en perro, sino por el hecho de haberle confesado todo, pero todo lo que tenía guardado dentro de él.

No sabía cómo, pero cuando Kenny termino de contarle lo sucedido, él estaba aprisionado debajo del ojiazul. Y este a la vez, con una sola mano sosteniendo sus manos contra la cabecera de la cama, y con la otra sosteniéndole la barbilla, para que no apartara la vista.

- Gracias – susurro Kenny

- Po-por qué? – pregunto nervioso.

- Por devolverme a la normalidad – le contesto con una sonrisa dulce – Puedo preguntarte algo?

- S-sí

- Todo lo que dijiste de mi hace rato, es verdad? – preguntó sin ningún toque de nervios en su pregunta.

- Em.. bueno.. yo.. – trato de responder sin trabarse, cosa que no logro.

No hizo falta que respondiera, porque uno labios callaron a los suyos de un beso. Uno lleno de dulzura y amor. No sabía si oponerse o seguirle la corriente. Todavía no podía creérselo, a ver, recapitulemos. Hace unos minutos, había un perro, al que le confeso todo su amor por Kenny, se dio vuelta y el perro ya no estaba. Es más, ahora estaba Kenny abrazándolo y haciéndole mismo con la nariz. Contó su historia y a los 4 minutos estaba acorralado contra la cabecera de la cama. Y lo más curioso, lo estaba besando.

El ultimo recuerdo que tuvo, fue Kenny besándole el cuello y dejando marcas llenas de lujuria, con distintos colores, rosado, rojo, bordo. Dejo de pensar, cerró los ojos y disfruto de la noche.

* * *

><p>Me parece que lo hice bastante largo, la verdad que no me puedo confiar.<p>

El hijo de ¡#$! del World te hace creer que lo haces muy largo y resulta que no hiciste casi nada ò.ó

Gracias por leer! :D

~ Prometo seguir mi otro fic. Es que tengo un bloqueo mental D': ~

Espero sus Reviews :3

(**Aclaraciones**: canción del celular de Damien: Ozzy Osbourne – Let me hear your scream. Amo esa canción :B)


End file.
